


Train Crash

by LittleLinor



Series: Advent's Calendar 2012 [2]
Category: Ciel: The Last Autumn Story
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her predictions were always right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0whitelily0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0whitelily0o/gifts).



> Written for Lily for the Advent's Calendar

For the second time in her life, Octavia was left to stand in the middle of a world that was rushing around her, and watch the impending disaster like a pedestrian watches two trains speeding at each other: fascinated, disgusted, and utterly unable to prevent it.  
She had known, back when Augustine chose her familiar. She had known that something would go wrong, and for once, the Lightsphere blood wouldn't be to blame (or at least much less than one would expect). There was a hollowness in Saskia that had long eaten everything, starting with her own empathy. And eventually it would start pulling at everything and everyone that surrounded her, consuming them to feed a void that couldn't be filled.  
Yvienne still had feelings and empathy besides self-pity, but that only made things worse, because where Saskia drew people with her distant beauty, Yvienne was flesh, intensely so, fire and dancing feelings and charming laughs, so painfully alive as she burnt herself out that everyone was drawn to her flame.  
This time, when the crash came, there would be many more casualties. Octavia could feel it.  
And she hated Yvienne, for drawing people she loved into her self-destructive spiral, felt sick when she saw strong and fragile Lariatte bind herself to her as familiar instead of just watching her die, choked on despair when Krohiten's attention began to stray.   
And yet, when she saw the desperate light in those teasing eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, because if anyone knew what being trapped in a life that would eventually turn on you felt like, it was her.


End file.
